darkstalkersfandomcom-20200223-history
Morrigan Aensland/Gallery
This is the gallery page for Morrigan Aensland. Please do not post fan art or sprites in this section. Darkstalkers series MorriganPortrait.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' DarkstalkersNWMorrigan.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' by Bengus Darkstalkers The Night Warriors Morrigan.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' NWDRevengeMorrigan.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Morrigan Night Warriors Darkstalkers' Revenge.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' With_Morrigan_and_Felicia.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Morrigan Vampire Savior Win sketch.png|''Vampire Savior'' win quote sketch DS3_Morrigan.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' Darkstalkers 3 Morrigan and Lilith.png|Morrigan and Lilith, Darkstalkers 3 mor31.jpg|''Darkstalkers 3'' Victory Artwork ds3_morrigan_extra.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' Darkstalkers_3_Morrigan_Cover_Art.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' cover artwork Morrigan.jpg|''Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower'' Darkstalkers Resurrection Morrigan.png|''Darkstalkers Resurrection'' artwork by Stanley Lau Concept artwork Morrigan_concept.png|Concept art Morrigan Concept Artwork 02.jpg|Early concept Morrigan Concept Artwork 03.jpg|Early concept Morrigan Concept Artwork 04.jpg|Early concept Morrigan Concept Artwork 05.jpg|Early concept MorriganConcept.png|Morrigan concept art Morrigan Concept Artwork 07.jpg|Early concept Morrigan Concept Artwork 08.jpg|Early concept Morrigan concept sketches.png|Early sketches Capcom crossovers Morrigan Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo 01.png|''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' Morrigan Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo 02.png|''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' sakura2.jpg|Sakura cosplay from Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo Morrigan Pocket Fighter.png|''Pocket Fighter'' Morrigan Pocket Fighter 02.gif|''Pocket Fighter'' spf2thd-morrigan.jpg|''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo HD Remix'' SPF2THD_Morrigan 02.jpg|''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo HD Remix'' alternate Morrigan-onimushasoul.jpg|''Onimusha Soul'' Morrigan-2012xmas-onimushasoul.jpg|''Onimusha Soul'' Christmas version Morrigan-2013newyear-onimushasoul.jpg|''Onimusha Soul'' New Years version Morrigan-onimushasoul-capcomhero.jpg|''Onimusha Soul'' Capcom Heroes costume Minna to Capcom All Stars Morrigan.png|''Minna to: Capcom All Stars'' Minna to Akashic Heroes Morrigan.png|''Minna to Akashic Heroes'' Versus and crossover series SNKCapCardFighters2Morrigan.png|''SNK vs. Capcom Card Fighters 2'' Marvel vs Capcom Morrigan Art.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom'' Morrigan Capcom vs. SNK.png|''Capcom vs. SNK'' CapSNKMorrigan.png|''Capcom vs. SNK'' snk.png|''Capcom vs. SNK 2'' Capcom vs SNK 2 Morrigan 02.png|''Capcom vs. SNK 2'' Marvel vs Capcom 2 Morrigan 02.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2'' Marvel vs Capcom 2 New Age of Heroes Morrigan 02.png|''Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' Namco x Capcom Morrigan.png|''Namco X Capcom'' MorriganAensland-XEdge1.png|''Cross Edge'' Main Costume Cross_Edge_Morrigan_Spa.png|''Cross Edge'' spa image Tatsunoko Vs Capcom Morrigan.jpg|''Tatsunoko Vs Capcom: Ultimate All Stars'' Artwork Tatsunoko Vs Capcom Morrigan 02.jpg|''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes'' Marvel vs Capcom 3 Morrigan Comic.png|''Marvel Vs Capcom 3'' Mini Comic with Morrigan morrigan_mvc3_01.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' ending morrigan_mvc3_02.png|''Marvel Vs Capcom 3'' ending 1110_marvel_vs_capcom_3_fate_of_two_worlds.png|''Marvel vs Capcom 3'' e3d58613b3081305c7d970e2bcb497be.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3 Morrigan.png|''Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3'' UMvC3-Morrigan-Alternate.png|''Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3'' alt Morrigan UMVC3 ending 01.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' ending Morrigan in Thors UMVC3 Ending.png|Morrigan in Thor's UMvC3 ending Morrigan in Wolverines MVC3 Ending 01.png|Morrigan in Wolverine's MvC3 ending Morrigan in Wolverines MVC3 Ending 02.png|Morrigan in Wolverine's MvC3 ending Morrigan Project X Zone.png|''Project X Zone'' Morrigan Project X Zone Intro.png|''Project x Zone'' In other media Morrigan Aensland (U.S. Cartoon).PNG|''Darkstalkers: The Animated Series'' Morrigan Aensland (OVA).png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Morrigan OVA promotional 01.png|''Night Warriors'' promo artwork Morrigan OVA promotional 02.png|''Night Warriors'' promo artwork Morrigan OVA promotional 03.png|''Night Warriors'' promo artwork Morrigan OVA Sketches.png|''Night Warriors'' OVA sketch Dreamwave Morrigan artwork.png|Productions artwork by Lou Kang UDONMorrigan.png|Udon Comics poster DarkTributeMorrigan1.png|''Darkstalkers Tribute'' by Stuart Ng LauMorrigan.png|''Darkstalkers Tribute'' artwork by Stan Lau Morrigan&QBee.png|''Darkstalkers Tribute'' artwork by Hyung-Tae Kim Udon Rise of the Dark Ones Clean Cover.png|''Darkstalkers: Rise of the Dark Ones'' cover artwork WarrenMorrigan&Lilith.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' comic Monster Hunter Frontier Morrigan Costume.png|''Monster Hunter Frontier'' skin Videos Darkstalkers Resurrection Morrigan Moves List|Morrigan Moves List Darkstalkers - Morrigan Character Strategy|Character Strategy Category:Images by Gallery